Rescue Striker
Rescue Striker is a large-scale red water truck. Its able to carry four small vehicles that includes Core Striker (Max), Wave Search, Power Search, and Core Aider. Rescue Striker's Final Rescue move its Water Cannon, where two cannons shoot freezing water at its target. 'Rescue Force' Rescue Striker has been assigned to Hikaru Todoroki, the new R1. Its first mission was at Omega Island. As Hikaru and Rescue Striker preformed more rescue missions, they learned how to combine with the medium-scale vehicles, and fought Extreme Disasters When the Neo Terror leader, Daen, launched his first Terra Resetter, Rescue Striker was damaged during the battle. Temporarily, Rescue Saver, piloted by R2, would take care of the Terra Resetters. After Striker was fixed, it began fighting side by side with Rescue Saver. When the plans for Rescue Max was discovered, Rescue Saver was upgraded to combine with Striker to form the giant robot. Their battles were usually against the Zukkiens. When the Omega Zukkien was released, Rescue Striker combined with Saver and all the current medium-scale vehicles in to God Striker. But the fusion had limited time before the engines overheat. Rescue Striker was damaged again after destroying the Omega Zukkien, until the completion of Rescue Diver. 'Destruction' Rescue Striker combined with Saver, Diver, and all the six medium-scale vehicles in to Great God Striker to combat Batsu, the true leader of Neo Terror. Although Great God Striker managed to pierce through its barrier, Batsu survived. Rescue Diver and Striker combined into Jet vehicle mode and launched Rescue Striker at the core of Batsu, destroying both itself (Hikaru and Core Striker Max survived.) and the nanocomputer. 'Rescue Fire' A new Rescue Striker was constructed. After its first mission with Hikaru, Striker has been borrowed to Rescue Fire 's Fire-3 while Rescue Force transferred to Europe. Rescue Striker once combined with Rescue Drill once in a while to destroy a fire maijin. When Fire-1's Fire Dragon has been damaged, Rescue Striker was given to Fire-1 temporarily. Rescue Striker sacrificed itself while fighting Kanitanken, a crab and tank maijin. Striker was avenged by Super Fire Dragon which destroyed the Fire Maijin Rescue Striker was fixed later and was given back to Hikaru. During the attack of the Fire Maijins at London, Rescue Striker defeated another Kanitanken and combined with Diver to form Super Rescue Max to combat one of the Jakkaen commanders. Combinations Riser Striker (Rescue Striker + Rescue Riser) Rescue Riser's back section would attach behind the front half of Rescue Striker and the cockpit would attach to the front. Final rescue is Riser Splash, raising its ladder and shoot twin streams of freezing water. Shovel Striker (Rescue Striker + Rescue Shovel) Rescue Shovel would attach to the front of Rescue Striker and its treads would connect to each side of Striker. Final Rescue is Shovel crash, dropping its bucket at an underground target and digging it out. Drill Striker (Rescue Striker + Rescue Drill) Rescue Drill attached to the front of Rescue Striker. Final Rescue is Drill boost, launching at high speed with spinning drills at its target Turbo Striker (Rescue Striker + Rescue Turbo) Rescue Turbo's fan attaches on top of Rescue Striker while the cockpit attaches to the front. Final Rescue is Turbo Tornado, launching a small tornado out of its fan. God Striker (Rescue Striker + Rescue Saver + 5 medium-scale vehicles) Rescue Shovel's bucket would connect on top of Rescue Drill, which would then conncect to Rescue Striker. Saver then would attach behind Rescue Striker. Rescue Riser's arm and Dozer links on each side of Rescue Striker; Rescue Turbo attaches on top of Rescue Saver. The largest vehicle combo which is reiquired R1 and R2 for the pilot. Final Rescue is Striker Attack. The move involves launching Riser and Dozer first, then Shovel, and than the rest. This combination was only used once due to limited link holds and leaving the vehicles damaged. Great God Striker (Rescue Striker + Saver + Diver + 6 medium-scale vehicles) Rescue Shovel's bucket would connect on the top of the Rescue Diver, which would connect to the Rescue Striker's front half. Rescue Riser's and Crane's arms would attach at the each side of the Rescue Striker. Saver then would attach at the back of the Rescue Striker and Rescue Dozer's limbs would attach at the back of the Rescue Turbo,which would connect at the top of the Saver. Rescue Striker's back half would attach at the back of the Rescue Saver. Rescue Drill's left drill, body and Diver's left wing would attach at the top-left side and right drill, Saver's cannon and right wing would attach at the top-right side of the Rescue Striker's back half. The largest Rescue vehicle combo that requires all five members of Rescue Force to pilot. It was used to combat Batsu. Great God Striker's final rescue is Great Full Cannon, launching all of their weapons at once. The attack could be only used once. Rescue Cards Rescue Striker - starts up Rescue Striker. Water Cannon - activates Striker's final rescue Hyper Up - combines Rescue Striker with the medium-scale vehicles Max Hyper Up - combines Rescue Striker with Saver or Diver to form Rescue Max or Super Rescue Max. Unleaded Hyper Hi-Oct - summons Rescue Striker to refuel Core Striker Max Category:Rescue Vehicles Category:Large-Scale Rescue Vehicles Category:Rescue Force's vehicles Category:Rescue Fire's vehicles